jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fall 3: The Uprising
Fall 3/Characters • Behind the Fall • Film Script Biosyn were smart... But the dinosaurs were smarter... And now they're on the loose. Synopsis of The Fall and Fall 2 In 'The Fall', InGen detected Biosyn working in coalition with Wikia. the treaty was simple - Wikia provide Biosyn with the requested space and materials, and Biosyn keep out of Wikia's way. Unfortunately, Biosyn was actually using the space and materials provided by Wikia to raise a dinosaur army. By controlling an artificial environment, Biosyn forced the dinosaurs to accept them as leaders. Meanwhile, Biosyn guards invaded InGen's base, and there were casualties on both sides. John Hammond, John Arnold and some InGen hunters escaped. They then infiltrated Wikia, posing as vandals, and discovered Biosyn's underground artificial environment. By then it was too late. At the last minute, InGen attempted to close the tunnel that lead the dinosaurs to the surface. However, an Allosaurus came up first, and prevented InGen from succeeding. The dinosaurs swarmed over the city, and Lewis Dodgson, leader of Biosyn, ensured that the first place to be destroyed would be the Wikia HQ. After most of the staff were killed, Dodgson set Wikia alight, and it burnt down. In his final log entry, Dodgson said that he had created, 'as others might view it', a nightmare. Next, in 'Fall 2', we got an insight into the survival lives of John Hammond's grandchildren, Lex and Tim. Fleeing Dodgson, they ran into an Acrocanthosaurus, and Lex pushed Tim into its path to save herself. He died, and Lex lived, but she instantly regretted the decision. Lex then met Hammond in an InGen base, and together they gathered six hunters to help mount an attack on Biosyn. They had another run-in with an Acro, and one hunter was killed. During the course of the attack, all but one of the hunters fell victim to the dinosaurs. Then, Hammond was killed by a Ceratosaurus, causing Lex to grieve more. She and Soloman, the remaining hunter, reached Biosyn's centre of operations, but an advanced theropod, the A-Rex, killed Soloman. Lex alone managed to get into the base and to Lewis Dodgson's personal qaurters. This happened on New Year's Day, 2012. Lex and Dodgson had a gunfight, and eventually Lex had Dodgson at her mercy. He stammered that she wouldn't kill him - that she was only eleven. Then, a grandfather clock chimed midday, and Lex said to him "I'm twelve," before shooting. Now... it's the end of the line. Part 7 Chapter 1 Its eyes narrowed. A blundering human had stumbled upon its lair, and was looking around in awe. Not for much longer. He would learn its power, and look no more. Using the trees and bushes as cover, it easily kept pace with the human. He was completely hopeless, as if he had never been outdoors. And how could that be possible? It tensed its muscles, preparing to pounce. Not much longer. But then it noticed something else. Another pair of eyes, across the clearing, also staring at the human. It could not risk this. Stealthy as a cat, it prowled round the edge of the clearing to the other pair of eyes, which had noticed it by now. As it came up, it gave the eyes the smallest flick of a head - no. Then it moved on as if the eyes were non-existent. It was following the human again. Angry at the intrusion, and aware the human could stand no chance, it broke cover and charged towards the human. It stepped silently, and pushed off so quickly it looked as though it was flying. And as it was approaching from behind, the human did not spot a thing. Not until it was too late. He screamed as long, sharp claws smited the back of his head. The force of the blow knocked him face first into the soil. Already it was wheeling around for the final attack. The human scrambled to its feet, but too slow. Its head collided with the human, knocking him sprawling again. Then it stood triumphantly on his chest, the massive claw on its second toe moving up and down slowly, tapping the man’s body, tearing his clothes and piercing the skin. A small trickle of blood ran to the ground. The man seemed paralysed with fear. He was staring, wide eyed, at it. The reptilian head leering down at him. With a swift move, the sickle claw sliced down with incredible force, slashing open the skin and cracking the man’s ribs. Then it leaned down and buried its snout in the bloody mess. It thrashed its head, and then raised it. In its jaws was a human heart. The man lay still and deathly silent, for he was dead. Blood pooled on the floor, and the other creature hiding in the bushes came out to join the first. It snapped at the heart, but the first creature pulled away and gulped it down. Then they both bent down to feast. The creatures that had killed the man were none other than raptors. Chapter 2 I really have no idea why I am writing this. Perhaps I fancy that one day someone will find it and I’ll become famous. Well, there’s nothing else to do round here, so... I am Lex Murphy. I am twelve years old, and been through enough hardship in my life already. This sounds unbelievable, but it is true. When I was eleven, an evil man called Lewis Dodgson ruined my life. He runs this genetics company - Biosyn - and they recreated the dinosaurs. I mean really recreated them. Anyway, he goes and trashes the city, and ends up killing my brother, and my grandfather. And I, alone, have to go and stop him. So I get into the base, and me and Dodgson have a gunfight. I wouldn’t really recommend getting into one unless you have to. Anyway, we fought and I won. After I shot him, I ran like hell out of the place, and I don’t even know if he’s dead. No-one does. He disappeared. This either means he picked himself up and went, or his body was removed by Biosyn, to give the impression he was still alive. As I’m writing this, I still don’t know which. And why am I writing this? I heard someone had written an account of it on the internet... something about 100, I think. Anyway, my life is back to normal now and I’m living with my mum, since she and dad were divorced a few years back. But I can’t help wondering. Dodgson’s fate just keeps coming back to me, and I hate wondering! But there’s nothing I can do. Except go looking for clues about his whereabouts, of course, but I don’t know where to start. Or... hang on a minute! I might just have an idea. I’m sorry (to whoever might read this at some point), but I won’t write it in here in case mum finds it. I guess I should be going now. Hmm. I wonder if I just wasted the most recent five minutes of my life. *** Keeping to the shadows, and looking out for people, Lex crept closer to the row of houses. She was exceptionally good at doing this kind of thing, seeing as she’d done it for over a month when Dodgson had originally taken the city. “It should be around here,” she murmured to herself. After double-checking no-one was on the street, she sprinted across the road and into an alley between two houses. A tall, chain link fence formed a dead end, but Lex climbed up and vaulted over the top, landing softly on the flat soil on the other side. The place was a dump. It smelled bad, and was filled with rubbish. Broken chairs, bikes, computers – you name it, it was there. And most of was covered in dust, metal objects rusting from neglect. Buried under a pile of cardboard boxes, which Lex threw out of the way, was what she was looking for. Cautiously, she looked round again, but no-one was in sight. However, Lex couldn’t shake off the feeling she was being watched. And when she looked closely at a pile of junk, she realised she was. Chapter 3 Lex looked closely, and saw a startled pair of eyes watching her. She went closer, but the pile of junk suddenly exploded, and the boy ran away. He climbed the fence and vaulted over - Lex followed, distracted from her original task. She had to know where he was going. She didn’t want to be tipped off to Biosyn or the authorities. But then, he could hardly go to either place. He ran through a maze of alleys, and eventually Lex lost him. Unfortunately, she also realised that she was lost. The scenery around her was unfamiliar. Tall, rundown houses blocked out most of the sunlight. Overflowing dustbins lined the edge of the alley. The end was blocked off with a fence, protected by barbed wire at the top. There would be no going over that. An alley led off the one Lex was in - this was darker and dustier, and led to a dead end. There was nothing to do except go back the way she came, and hope to find a familiar landmark. However, this was fruitless. After wandering around for five minutes, she ended up in exactly the same alley. She decided to get out her mobile and call someone. Perhaps they could trace the call and find her. But she got no signal. Sighing, Lex wandered off again, hoping to get lucky. And eventually, she did. She reached another dead end, but saw that it led to the same dump where she’d started. She climbed up the fence and dropped down on the other side, but slipped on a pile of cardboard boxes. She landed awkwardly, spraining her ankle. Wincing at the pain, Lex limped over to what she had uncovered before she had realised she was being watched. She leaned down, and grabbed the cold, metal handle. She pulled, and the trap door opened slowly. It was heavy, gleaming metal, and reminded Lex of a bank vault. Finally, she managed to prop it against the fence. Still limping, she climbed in. As she did so, she wobbled, and grabbed the door for support. This had the undesired effect of pulling it shut. Everything went dark, but Lex could see light ahead. Worried, she tried to push the door open again, but couldn’t. It had locked automatically. She walked on, heading towards the light. When she reached it, she gasped in awe. Though she had heard of it, Lex had never been to Biosyn’s artificial environment, and the scale of it shocked her. Somehow, the entire cavern was lit with electrical lights, and Lex found it a wonder they were still working. Being in the environment reminded her of the dinosaurs, and she instinctively reached for her gun. Of course, it wasn’t there. It was, as far as she knew, still in Dodgson’s office where she had dropped it. As Lex walked in further, into the forest, she got the sensation that she was being watched. She scanned the bushes, but saw nothing. It reminded her of how well the dinosaurs would be able to hide, but she shook that fear off immediately. None of the dinosaurs are left, she told herself. Even so, she looked at every bush she passed warily, half expecting a dinosaur to jump out at her. It didn’t happen, but now she was spooked. There were no clues of what had happened to Dodgson here. She sprinted onwards. After a few seconds, she stopped. She was sure she had heard something, like the rustling of bushes. She was still berating herself for being silly, when she stumbled upon the body. Chapter 4 Blood and guts were spilled everywhere. The blood was still wet and bright red, meaning the kill was recent. The body’s ribs were snapped, and there was a circular injury on the collarbone. Most of the flesh had been torn off and was missing, but some was still attached to the bones in repulsive clumps. Lex examined the body closer, and with mounting horror, realised who she was staring at. There were two main clues - the tufts of blonde hair scattered around the clearing, and the circular wound in the collarbone. It was a bullet hole. Lex was staring at Lewis Dodgson. She backed away slowly, as an even scarier thought reached her. The kill was recent. The killer could still be nearby. She thought back to his cracked ribs; the wound had looked familiar. The she remembered - she had seen such a wound inflicted by the sickle claw of a raptor. Heart thumping, Lex began to piece everything together. Raptors were smart. When the dinosaurs were released, a few raptors could easily have lingered and hidden from Biosyn. They were still here. The bushes rustled again. Lex turned around. In the bushes she saw a pair of cold, reptilian eyes, staring at her. Mind racing, she turned her head to look behind. She didn’t think she’d come that way. The door in the dump would still be locked, so her only chance was the other exit. Lex backed away to the edge of the clearing, eyes on the raptor, before she turned and fled through the forest. There was a rustle as the raptor gave pursuit. *** Guiltily, the tramp removed the rusty bike he had lodged against the lock. Much as he hated the civilians, especially those that had abandoned him, he found he couldn’t leave the girl in there. Not since he knew what was in there. And he had the scars to prove it. Cautiously, the tramp opened the door. Unlike Lex, he wedged it open with an old computer, before venturing in. A scream alerted him he was running out of time, and he broke into a run. He pushed tree branches away from his face, and tore what was left of his clothes free from snagging thorns. He reached Dodgson’s body, and saw the trail of broken foliage leading away. More cautious now, he walked onwards. Chapter 5 Lex stared wide-eyed in terror at the raptor towering over her, claws ready to slice her to ribbons. If raptors could grin, it grinned maliciously. Lex had only got a short distance before her sprained ankle flared up and she fell to the ground. The raptor had been merely a second behind her. Now it advanced slowly, knowing its prey could not escape. There was a cruel glint in its eyes. It had just raised its claws to slash at Lex when there was a dull thump, and it lowered its claws. The tramp was standing not so far away, hand still in the position it had been when he’d thrown the stone. Angrily, the raptor leaped for him, grabbing a tree branch with its arms and swinging into him. The raptor connected, feet first, and sent the tramp flying ten feet back, where he came to a halt in a tangle of limbs, lying against a strong wall of thorns. The raptor covered the distance in two bounds, and bent down to feast. Behind it, Lex knew she should save his life in return for him saving hers. But survival instinct argued against her: save yourself while you can! However, Lex had made the same mistake with her brother, and she wasn’t going to make it again. She grabbed a thorned vine and tore it from its foundations, ignoring how it shredded her skin and drew blood. She lobbed it at the raptor, and wound itself round the raptor’s neck. Roaring in pain and rage, and shaking its head to dislodge the vine, the raptor turned back to Lex. As it pounded towards her, she grabbed a tree branch above her head, with the intention of climbing out of the raptor’s reach. However, her wounded hand let her down, and she was forced to drop to the ground, directly in the path of the oncoming raptor. See? ''survival instinct told her. ''This is where saving other people gets you. Dead. As the raptor approached, Lex rolled to the side, but was too slow. The raptor’s claws caught her in the abdomen, and she was thrown against a tree like a rag doll. After her initial scream, Lex found she hadn’t the energy to utter more than a low moan. Triumphant, the raptor turned to her. It raised its claws, and emitted and blood-chilling screech, before bending down to deliver the final blow. Just as Lex could feel its breath on her face, she passed out. *** When Lex woke up, she was in a very different place indeed. As she worked out where she was, she disliked it almost as much as being at the feet of the raptor. Chapter 6 As Lex opened her eyes, she was blinded by the pure brightness of the place. As her vision improved, she realised why. She was in a hospital. The room she was in was large, square and white-walled. As far as she could tell, a curtain divided it off into four sections, allowing it to hold up to four patients at a time. As Lex looked closer at herself, she noticed several tubes were attached to her body, each one leading to a monitor. They kept records of her pulse, among other things. Seeing all this equipment being used, Lex assumed she had been hurt badly; even as she thought this, a spasm of pain ran through her body, causing her to cry out. In an instant, the hospital staff were at her side. “You’re conscious!” one exclaimed, as another scurried off to find Lex’s mum. “Yeah, what of it?” Lex asked, sounding braver than she felt. “You’ve been out for days! We weren’t sure you’d recover!” “Days!?” “It was Monday when a tramp managed to call for an ambulance. Now it’s Saturday.” Ignoring the alarm bells ringing in her head about the length of time she had been out, Lex asked, “Can I see the tramp?” “Now?” “Now. Alone.” “He hasn’t been allowed in before, but does hang around here often. Mainly for news of you.” “Can he come and see me?” Lex asked, frustrated. “I’m sure we can make an exception. I’ll bring him in as soon as possible.” With that, they exited, and Lex lay down to rest. This rest did not last long. After a few minutes, her mum stormed into the room. “What did you think you were doing? Disappearing like that!” “Mum...” “And then this! Do you have any idea how worried I was while you lay there, out cold?” “Of course I don’t. I was out cold. But...” “Don’t you be cheeky to me! Once you’re out of here, I’m not letting you out of my sight!” “But what about school?” “You’ll be homeschooled!” Seeing the conversation was getting nowhere, Lex just took the insults in silence, and was secretly glad when her mum left. Chapter 7 Lex slept lightly for a few hours, until she was woken by the rustling of a curtain. She propped herself up on her elbows to see who it was; it was the tramp. “You wanted to see me?” he asked nervously. “Yes. I want to know exactly what happened after I passed out. And by the way, what’s your name?” “I can’t remember my name.” At a cold stare from Lex, he hastily added, “My friends call me Leo.” “You’re hardly a lion,” Lex replied deliberately insultingly. And though she could see her comment hurt Leo, he continued with his story regardless. “Anyway, after you passed out from that terrible wound...” “Don’t mention it.” “After you passed out, I could see the raptor was going to kill you. So I climbed up a tree, and approached the raptor through the canopy. I’m quite good at that, if I do say so myself.” “Well, don’t. I didn’t call you to see you brag.” “Well, I grabbed one of the thorny vines and dropped onto the raptor. I put the vine over its eyes and scraped it back and forth. It threw me off and fled, but its eyes...” “I don’t want to hear about it,” Lex said queasily. She could only stand a certain amount of gore. “When it was gone, I dragged you to the door and managed to haul you out. Then I closed and covered the door, before stea... borrowing a phone to call the ambulance.” “No one found out about the door or the raptors?” “Nope. They asked how you got the injury, and I just said you’d had an accident. Luckily they didn’t question me further.” “But suppose they had? What would you have said?” “That you were attacked by a bear?” “That really is a pathetic excuse. They’d have known you were lying straight away!” “And?” “They’d have found the raptors!” “Why does it matter?” “It does, OK? Now get out of my sight!” Leo looked hurt, and vaguely surprised, at Lex’s sudden change in attitude, but obliged nonetheless. Once he was gone, Lex lay down and got a proper sleep. Part 8 After a couple of weeks in surgery, Lex was released from the hospital, healed except for the occasional spasm. Chapter 8 In a disused dump in a rundown part of town, a pile of boxes quivered. *** Lex had known her mum was going to confine her, but she hadn’t thought it would be so extreme. Nowadays, all the doors and windows in the house were permanently shut and locked. Her mum had hired a tutor to homeschool her, but was still always in the room. Even her bedroom door was locked at night, and she had to call for her mum to get permission to go to the toilet. When she was in the bathroom, her mum would wait right outside the door. Lex could see no way of getting out. On the night of the 31st of April, Lex heard a blood-chilling screech, and identified it as raptor. She was infuriated by how helpless and useless she was, stuck in her room. The raptors were out, or almost. *** Next morning, Lex was watching the news, and got a shock. “Last night, two people were brutally killed in a violent attack. One witness managed to secure some photographs of the attacker. These have been enhanced using advanced technology, to reveal some form of bipedal lizard, exactly as he described.” “Mum!” Lex cried, “I have to get out there! I can deal with the raptors.” “Raptors indeed. This’ll just be a hoax, and you’re staying here.” “I had my stomach torn open by a raptor. I’m pretty sure that they exist.” Lex’s mum looked briefly shocked, either at Lex’s revelation, her sudden outburst, or both. She was silent for a minute. Then, just as she was about to speak, Lex interrupted. She stepped closer to her mum, saying, “I’m really sorry. Honestly, I am. But I have to do this.” Then she grabbed her mum’s shoulders, and drove her knee hard into her mum’s clitoris, causing her to collapse on the floor. She then skipped over her mum’s still body, and when she reached the front door, removed a hairpin from her pocket. She waggled it around in the lock, until it clicked, and the door swung open. Lex stepped out, determined to find and stop the raptors. And she knew where to start. Chapter 9 Lex peered through the pile of boxes, uncomfortably aware of Leo’s breathing right beside her. After escaping the house, Lex had come straight to the dump, and noticed the door had been thrown open. She had then been grabbed and hauled under a pile of boxes, a hand clamped over her mouth before she could scream. Seconds later, a group of raptors had sprung out and walked past. When Lex realised her assailant was Leo, she thanked him curtly before turning back to observe the door. Now, they were watching and waiting, to see if any more raptors would emerge. “Twenty-six,” Leo said. Lex gave him a confused look, and he said, “I’ve counted twenty-six raptors.” “Not good. One is enough to deal with,” Lex said grimly, before adding, “We should move.” After checking no raptors were nearby, they slipped away. “What now?” Leo asked. “Now,” Lex said, “You go lie low until this is all over, and I deal with the raptors.” She had already moved a few paces before Leo comprehended what she had said, and objected. “No,” Lex insisted. “You hide.” “I’ll go alone then,” Leo spat angrily, before darting off. “Dammit. I hate boys,” Lex said to herself, before dashing off after him. She searched for hours, evading raptors for the time being, but all to no avail. She searched dark alleys, abandoned dumps, ranshackle houses, but found him nowhere. She almost swore out loud at him, but knew he had only been trying to help, and held her tongue. Feeling sick with worry, Lex turned to a more urgent problem: the raptors, and how she was going to stop them. At this time, she happened to be in a short, dead end alley. A wide rubbish bin with a slanting top lay against a chain link fence topped with coils of barbed wire. On the other side was a concrete basketball court. And while Lex was in this alley, a raptor happened to turn down it. Upon seeing her, it snarled, loudly and with clear hostility. Lex stood frozen for a minute, then turned her head slightly, just enough to see behind her. A plan began to form in her head. It had a slim chance of success, but was her only hope. Chapter 10 The raptor slowly prowled closer, and Lex knew she needed as much time as possible for her plan to work, so she acted sooner rather than later. Keeping her eyes on the raptor at first, she backed away slowly, then turned and ran. Lex hurdled onto the dustbin, and kept going, leaping over the fence. She had misjudged the jump, however, and tore a long gash in her left thigh - just another scar to add to the list of recent injuries. She landed heavily on her side, knocking the breath out of her and triggering a spasm of pain to run through her body. She just lay there, helpless and unable to move. Luckily, the raptor was not so fortunate. As it leapt from the dustbin, it could not get as much height as Lex did, and the barbed wire tore at its belly. It was forced to straddle the fence, causing further injury to its arms and legs. When it finally hauled itself over, it too landed on its side and had the breath knocked out of it. But, without the spasm to deal with, the raptor was the first to climb shakily to its feet. It kicked Lex onto her back and bent down to feast. Lex, finally getting the energy to move, reached backwards and kicked with her feet, frantically seeking purchase to help her escape the raptor. Unfortunately, all this did was back her up against the fence. The raptor snarled its victory, but not for long. Running out of ideas, Lex kicked out with her good leg, striking the raptor full in the chest, and sending it reeling. Then she clambered to her feet and, ignoring the pain in her leg, took a running jump at the nearest basketball net. Her fingers grazed the bottom rope, and she hung on. By now, the raptor had recovered. Lex swung forward, wrapping her legs around the pole that supported the net. Then, one limb at a time, she climbed up to the top of the net. She kept her legs up, and hoped the raptor couldn’t reach her. The raptor took a couple of jumps, but had been badly wounded by climbing over the fence, and gave up quickly. Breathing and audible sigh of relief, Lex dropped heavily to the ground. That was when she heard something approaching behind her. It definitely wasn’t raptor, and Lex assumed whoever it was would be hostile; she waited for it to come right up, then spun round with a low kick. Upon examining the moaning heap on the floor, Lex realised it was only Leo. “That’ll teach you for sneaking up on me. Or trying to, at least. Come in full view next time, and you’ll get a better reception.” A few minutes later, when he could stand, Leo said, “You were really good out there.” “You were watching!” Lex fumed. “I was fighting for my life and you were sitting peacefully at the sidelines! Why?” Leo considered mentioning he had been standing, but decided it probably wasn’t the best idea. “I... ur... I...” “Oh great. Just what I need. Get out of my sight,” Lex told him. She had seen this behaviour in boys before. When Leo didn’t move, she made as if to kick his balls again, and he ran off. “It’s bad enough being chased around town by raptors. I don’t want to have some stupid lover following me around as well.” Chapter 11 After walking for hours, Lex’s leg was throbbing, but thankfully she had reached her destination. She was in a street. On both sides, the houses were ranshackle and abandoned. Most of them were missing doors or windows, and had cracked walls with flaking paint. Keeping to the shadows, Lex crept to one house in particular. It stood out among all the other houses, namely because its entire front wall had been smashed down. Lex slipped inside, and noiselessly descended the stairs. The basement was filled with old, cardboard boxes, mostly empty. Lex rummaged around in a full one, and pulled out a golden key. Batting aside a section of the wall - only a screen - she revealed a door and keyhole. Inserting the key, it fit perfectly. There was a click and she was inside, shutting the door behind her. The secret room Lex was in was modern, even futuristic. The walls were stainless steel, and everything was impeccably clean. There were many drawers, tables and cupboards around the room, not to mention two doors leading to other rooms, but Lex headed straight for one of the cupboards. She opened the cupboard door, and looked inside. The space was filled up by polystyrene, with several shaped holes that would once have contained something. Only one was still filled. It was filled with a gun. Suddenly, there was a banging, and the main door began to rattle. Cursing, Lex realised the raptors must have followed her. She picked up the gun and darted into one of the other rooms - a dormitory. Lex heard another crash, then a slam and the sound of glass shattering. The raptors must have broken the door down, knocking it onto one of the tables laden with glass vials. Lex, however, had no time to consider this, as she heard the raptors bound into the main room, and was forced to be alert. Her first priority was to hide, and no sooner had she slid under a bed, than a pair of raptors opened the door and stalked in. As they stooped to look under the first bed, Lex knew her hiding place wouldn’t last long. Feverishly, she charged the gun (a futuristic one she had used in the last dinosaur invasion) to medium power, and fired at one of the raptors as it looked under the second bed. The strike hit home, and the raptor fell, limp, to the floor. The other raptor stood up. “Who. Did. That?” it asked croakily, and in halting English. Chapter 12 For a few seconds, Lex was too stunned to move. In this time, the raptor bounded over to the bed, grabbed it with its powerful arms and flipped it other, revealing Lex, before lashing out with its sickle claw and sending the gun skittering across the floor. It came to rest under a bed on the other side of the dormitory. Lex tried to make a run for it, but the raptor stood in her way. “Going. Somewhere? Where. Could. Possibly. Be. Better. Than here? No need. To be. Violent. I will. Enjoy. Talking with you.” “Three words in one sentence. New record,” Lex muttered sarcastically, infuriated by the hopelessness of her situation. “Record? Thank you. Such. A polite. Child. Such. A pity. You. Must. Die.” “You dolt, that was sarcasm!” “Dolt? Sarcasm?” “Oh, I get it. You’re still dim-witted reptiles. You just learnt English from us.” “How. Dare. You. Insult. Us!” it screeched with growing anger. “I dare because I’ve killed raptors before. Just like I’ll kill you.” With that, she clamped her legs round one of the raptor’s, and stood, consequently felling it. Lex bounded over it and ran, aware of its rageful screeches just behind her. She went through the door and slammed it behind her, just as it rattled with a fearsome impact. She quickly wedged it shut with a table, as there was a second impact. More impacts came from the dormitory, but Lex raced on, and out of the base. But at the stairs, she stopped. “Shit. I’ve left the gun.” She ran back down the stairs, through the basement and into the main room. However, before going into the dormitory, she stopped and said to herself, “Talking raptors. I’m not going back in there. There’s got to be another way to get a gun.” “Indeed there is, my girl, indeed there is,” came a voice from behind her. Chapter 13 Lex spun round, and was faced with the barrel of a pistol. The man holding it was tall, barrel-shaped and undoubtedly stronger than her. Lex knew even without a gun he could smash her to a pulp, so played it carefully. “Who are you?” she asked. “Oh, you’ve seen me before.” “But where?” “Foolish girl! I am from Biosyn. I was in the room when you broke in, on that fateful day the first of January. But now I am here to offer you a bargain. You join up with us, Biosyn, to help stop the raptors, and we’ll give you a gun. Once the raptors are dead, we’ll let you go.” “Really?” “Do you want a gun?” “OK, OK, I accept.” “Catch.” He deftly threw his pistol to Lex, who caught it with impeccable accuracy. “There. You have a gun. But you are now allied with Biosyn,” he reminded her as he left the room. After standing, shocked, for a second, Lex turned to face the door into the dormitory. The crashing was still going on inside, and Lex suspected the door wouldn’t hold much longer. Quick as possible, she kicked away the table, yanked open the door and fired a barrage of shots into the room. There was the sound of bed sheets tearing, and metal being hit, along with the satisfying sound of one bullet burying into the raptor’s flesh. The shot had taken it in the forehead, extremely lucky for Lex, who retrieved her laser gun and dropped the pistol. She exited the house, but was greeted by a group of Biosyn thugs. She knew they could get the gun off her before she shoot them all, so allowed herself to be led away. *** “Well, well, well. If it isn’t the notorious Alexis Murphy.” “I’m not notorious! I’m not even famous!” “Maybe not to the world, but to Biosyn... that’s a different story.” “What do you want with me? I thought we were ‘allies’ for the time being.” “Oh, we are. I just wanted to meet you. You’ve killed two raptors already, haven’t you? I can see you’ll be very useful.” “I’ll be more useful if I’m not stuck here, exchanging a load of pointless dribble with you.” “How dare you insult me, Abaas Drast, new leader of Biosyn?” “Oh, please. I’ve already answered that question to a raptor. Now let me go.” “Very well. Allow her to leave with a group of our hunters. They can go after the raptors... together. She is not be let out of sight at any moment in time. Understood?” The thugs in front of him nodded. Then they guided Lex from the room, and out onto the streets, where she was introduced to a group of Biosyn hunters. Surprisingly, they instantly accepted Lex as leader, even though she was fifteen years younger than the rest of them. “Come on then. Let’s hunt raptors.” Chapter 14 Lex and the Biosyn hunters were lying commando-style on the roof of an abandoned building, observing a group of six raptors below. The hunter next to Lex crawled further forward, but his hand slipped and he pitched over the edge. Lex’s hand darted out and grabbed his shin, but he was larger and heavier, and Lex was pulled slowly, inexorably, closer to the edge. “Help me!” she hissed to the nearest hunter, who scampered over on all fours to avoid being spotted. Together they hauled the other hunter back up onto the roof. “You blundering oaf! You nearly ruined the whole mission! Not to mention that you’d have died in the progress,” Lex fumed. The Biosyn hunter hung his head in shame, but Lex quickly forgot him as she turned her attention back to the raptors. “Shoot ‘em down,” Lex said, “Quickly and silently. We want them all dead before they know what hit them.” At a silent gesture, the hunters fired. Loud cracks echoed through the air, and four raptors died. Two remained standing, and were leaping towards their rooftop hiding places. “We. Will. Feast!” they croaked, saying words in turn. “That’s freaky,” Lex remarked, before yelling to the hunters, “Run! Scatter!” The hunters obeyed, and Lex alone slid down a drainpipe to engage the remaining raptors. Lex fired two bolts, one at each raptor, but only one connected. While that raptor fell dead, the other one dodged the bullet and stalked closer. “You. Again,” it stated, and Lex realised it must be the one from the dormitory. Then she realised it couldn’t be. That one was dead. “You. Killed. My. Brother,” it continued, “And. I. Will. Avenge. Him!” “No, you won’t,” Lex said calmly, before shooting it dead. *** “She got away. Typical. She got away. How?” “Two raptors survived the attack. She told us to run, scatter. So we did.” “And who put her in charge?” “Er... um...” “Really?” Abaas said, raising one eyebrow. “I expected better of you lot.” “Well...” “Don’t bother justifying yourself, unless you wish to be embarrassed further. Just find her!” Chapter 15 “How is the project progressing?” “Behind schedule, sir.” “Then hurry up. Time runs short.” “It will be ready on time, don’t you worry.” “It had better be, or you will be the one with cause to worry.” *** Lex shimmied up the drainpipe to escape the furious raptor, but to her dismay, found it could climb as well. On the roof, she drew her gun, and fired as the raptor hauled itself up. It fell back down, and Lex heard a sickening splat as its body hit the road. “Almost done,” she panted to herself. “That was the sixteenth.” A shadow fell over her, and she instinctively fled. Even so, a fist caught her on the side of the head and she fell to the ground, dazed. A meaty hand reached down and plucked her gun away from her. “So you thought you could escape, hmm?” Lex looked up to see the man from Biosyn who had given her the pistol in the first place. “Whadda you want?” Lex spat at him. “I want you to come with me, back to Biosyn’s base.” “Really? Then you can keep on wanting.” Lex jumped to her feet and punched the man in the groin. Then she took her gun and slid back down the drainpipe, jumping the last few metres. Then she fled, twisting through alleys to get as far away as she could. But then she encountered someone else she knew. It was Leo. “Hello,” he said cheerily. Before Lex could respond, he continued, “It’s interesting how the human mind works. I won’t ask who, or what, you were running from, but we’re right by that trap door again.” Lex looked through the fence at the end of the alley, and saw it was true. “But someone else has just gone in. A big, meaty guy with a gun. Naturally I...” “Great. That’s Biosyn. I have to go in after him.” “But he has a gun!” “So do I,” Lex said, holding it up. Before Leo could respond, she was over the fence and in the tunnel, ignoring his cries of “Wait for me!” Moving slower and more cautiously, and checking all the shadows for raptors or Biosyn, Lex continued to advance. She entered the artificial environment, slipping soundlessly into the deserted forest, to avoid detection. Before long, she heard the sound of snapping twigs up ahead, and moved even more cautiously, careful not to make a sound. Soon the Biosyn man was in sight. Lex noticed he was stooped over Dodgson’s body, with something in his hand. So easy to shoot him now, Lex thought, weighing the gun in her palm. But I’d better not make unnecessary enemies. “Hello,” she said cheerfully, entering the clearing. In response to her appearance, the Biosyn man quickly stood up, before cursing and spitting on the ground. “What are you doing here?” he asked. “I could ask you the same question.” “You are a difficult child. I was checking the place for signs of any other dinosaurs. We don’t want to endanger Biosyn more than necessary.” “Yes, it is your fault that we’re in this mess. And to answer your question, I followed you.” “I could have sworn no-one saw me go in. Regardless, you’re coming with me now. The boss wants a word with you.” “Then tell him he’s not getting it.” “You don’t have a choice.” “I think I do.” “You don’t.” With that, the man removed a gun from his jacket, and whacked Lex round the head with the handle. She dropped to the floor, out cold. *** “Progress?” “Back on schedule.” “Good. It would be horrible - for you - if something went wrong.” Chapter 16 Lex stared groggily at her surroundings. For a couple of minutes, her vision was hazy and she could not distinguish individual objects; things swam in and out of focus, until she could finally see clearly. There really wasn’t much to see. The room she was in was small and square. The walls, floor and ceiling were painted a plain, blank white. A low bench, also white, ran along one side of the room. The walls were windowless, and the door was barely visible, being the same colour as the walls. On the ceiling was a single strip light, emitting a harsh glow. Apart from this, the room was bare. There was no doubt about it. Lex was in a cell. *** The strip was never turned off; Lex had no idea how long she was left in the cell. However, with every passing hour, she was turning insane. Just when she was reaching the point of no return, the door opened. In a feral rage, Lex launched herself at her captor, who stepped casually out the way, laughed, and delivered a well-calculated kick to her stomach. On top of the pain from the blow, it also triggered another one of Lex’s spasms, and she fell to the ground, writhing in silent agony. Laughing to himself, the man picked Lex up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She was in too much agony to resist, and the man carried her through a maze of corridors. Several minutes later, she was dumped at the feet of Abaas Drast. “Back so soon, eh? Not on the best of terms, but back nonetheless.” Lex just swore and spat on the ground. “Now, now, no need to be rude,” Abaas said patronisingly, before continuing, “As I stated at our last meeting, we need your help. I’ll say it outright if it makes you feel better. Biosyn need your help.” “Sorry, but you damn won’t be getting it.” “But I will, you see. I could put you back in your cell, and leave you there to slowly go insane, and leave you after that until you rot. Or I could feed some lies and half-truths through to the authorities...” “Blackmail? You lowly trickster!” Abaas reached for his mobile phone. “OK, OK, I’ll help. But only with the raptors.” “I was sure you’d see sense. Now you have, I’ll tell you something else you may want to know.” He leaned closer to Lex and whispered something in her ear. Lex’s face as she pulled away from him could be described only as a mask of pure shock and disgust. Abaas simply smiled. “I’ve given you charge of a group of my men. Get the job done, or you’ll regret it.” Chapter 17 Hours later, Lex was with the team of Biosyn hunters and ready to move out. They were all armed, the Biosyn men with pistols and Lex with her electric gun. They tramped through the city, but the raptors seemed determined to avoid them. “How many did you say you lot had killed?” Lex asked. “None since you ran off, but five since you were imprisoned.” “OK. That means there are only five raptors to go.” They didn’t talk after that. They walked for another ten minutes, still without spotting any raptors. “Double back,” Lex ordered. “See if any are on our trail. If not, we’ll head back to base.” Lex found herself surprised at referring to Biosyn’s base as just ‘base’. On the way back, they spotted a tree with three parallel gouges in the trunk. Another tree a few metres along was also scratched, and the general direction pointed down an abandoned alley, which was shrouded in darkness and cobwebs. “Come on,” Lex said, eager to find and kill the last raptors. The group followed without question. It was their undoing. Eventually, following a trail of scattered rubbish, the group arrived in a short, wide alley with only one entrance. There was a sudden crash. Lex looked back; a massive rubbish bin had fallen across their path, blocking their only exit. It would simple enough to climb over, though. But where had it come from? As Lex turned back, a raptor emerged from the shadows. The Biosyn hunters fired, but it effortlessly evaded the bullets, and jumped towards one the hunters. It then jumped back, blood on its claws. The hunter fell to the ground, his throat lying in tatters. The attack had been too quick to see. “Stop. Firing,” it growled. “Do what it says,” Lex ordered, and though she was met with several confused looks, the hunters obeyed. “That. Is. Better. Before. I. Die. I. Just. Wanted. To tell you. How. Foolish. You have all. Been. You. Have. Walked. Straight. Into. A trap.” The horrible truth dawned on Lex, and she took over. “Those markings... they were too obvious. They were there on purpose. A trail for us to follow. We’ve been lured right into whatever trap you lot have set.” “Correct. Do not. Try. To escape. Kill. Me. If you wish. It. Is too late.” Lex fired, and it dropped dead. At the same instant, one of the hunters cried out, before dying. His neck had been torn open... by a bullet. “Oh my God...” Lex said, breathless. “Oh my God...” “Around you! On the roofs! Look around! The raptors have guns!” she yelled. Another hunter fell, and the rest still appeared disorientated. Lex dodged another bullet, and fired roughly at the source, a first floor window in an old building. The body of a raptor and its stolen pistol fell from the window, hitting the ground hard. “Find cover!” Lex shouted, something the hunters finally understood. They ran anywhere that offered shelter; doorways, rubbish bins, overhanging roofs. “Goddamn you, raptors. You are so going down,” Lex said under her breath, before slipping under a doorway herself. The difference was, she knocked the door down, and climbed to the house’s first floor. Luckily, this one was empty. Lex took up position at the window, and scanned for the other raptors. After a few seconds, she found one. A second later, she realised its gun was pointing at her. The raptor squeezed the trigger. Chapter 18 Lex heard the bang as the raptor fired. Then everything lost focus. She was only dimly aware of the raptor’s cackles, the blood running down her, the sound of pounding feet entering the house. She was about to lose consciousness, when a shadow fell over her and she was brought violently to her senses as a bowl of freezing water was poured over her face. One of the Biosyn men who had saved her asked her to sit up. Normally, she would never have obeyed them, but he clearly knew how to heal her and she didn’t. A bandage was wrapped around her chest where the bullet had gone in. A couple of centimetres lower, and it would have gone straight through her heart. The bandage had just been wrapped tight, when the medic screamed, before keeling over. A bullet was embedded in his forehead - he had been in view of the window. Almost simultaneously, there was a scream from the floor below them. “Bloody damned raptors,” one Biosyn man swore. “They’re in.” “Then let’s go,” Lex said. “Where?” the man turned on her angrily. She pointed at the window. “Us, maybe. But you? No. You’ve just been shot,” he said, before saying to his men, “Take positions at the staircase. Keep it back at all costs.” “Keep them,” one corrected him. A raptor suddenly appeared, bounding up with inhuman speed. It slashed open one hunter’s guts, before the others could respond, shooting it dead. “Three left,” Lex murmured. A pair of them came up together, dodging the barrage of bullets. One hit home, smashing a raptor’s hand, but they advanced regardless. Eventually, when they were practically on top of the hunters, they couldn’t dodge the bullets. One lashed out at a hunter’s head, but the strike fell short as the force of the bullets propelled its body down the staircase, into the final raptor which had just appeared. This raptor quickly darted back down the stairs to safety. “Cowards. They know what’s best for them.” “They’ve dropped their guns,” Lex murmured. “We have the edge now...” she stopped as a horrible thought came to her. “Down!” she cried, but it came out as a hoarse whisper. No-one paid her any attention. There was a crack, and one hunter fell dead. “The last one. It’s got its gun back!” Lex said, struggling to find her voice. “She’s right,” said a hunter. “Let’s go get it.” In a few seconds, the room was empty. Lex had been left behind, or so she thought until she heard someone start to climb the stairs. Their breath was raspy, and Lex wondered if they needed help. She got a shock when they came into view; it was Leo. His right side had been torn open, and blood was pouring out. His forehead was black and blue from bruising, and one of his legs was twisted at an unnatural angle. “Leo,” Lex gasped. “What happened?” “Ra. Raptor,” he managed. “But. Im. Important news. You. Have to. Escape. Biosyn - they. They said, they’d never stop. Until. Until they killed you. You have to get away. Kill. Kill them all. Or. You’ll never be safe. They. They said that.” Then, Leo fell to the floor, unconscious. “No,” Lex said. “No, no, no. This has happened to many times. Not again.” She struggled to her feet, and grabbed a mobile phone from a dead Biosyn hunter. She quickly called 911. “What service do you require?” asked a recorded voice. “Ambulance,” Lex breathed. “You will be put through. Please wait.” In a few seconds, a voice spoke from the other end. “What is it?” “I’ve got a... friend who’s badly injured.” Peering out the window, Lex searched for a street name. She found one and told the person on the other end, also mentioning which house it was in. Suspecting they probably knew already, Lex mentioned the raptors. “We know. We’ve had a fair few calls relating to them. We should arrive in about five minutes.” “Please,” Lex said, “Be as quick as you can.” Then she hung up, and ran from the house, back into the alley. “Dammit,” she said, realising they could never get past the dustbin. And though she tried, it would not move. She was close to tears, when a man from Biosyn approached her. Lex was careful not to react, not to give away what she knew. “Come on,” he said. “We can move it together.” Desperate for Leo to live, Lex agreed, and they pushed together, eventually getting the bin out of the way. “Thanks,” Lex said breathlessly. “Gotta go now. My mum, y’know?” She dashed off without waiting for an answer. Chapter 19 It took Lex just under ten minutes to get back to her house. But as she rounded the corner into her street, she was met with a shocking sight. Police cars were parked all along one side, and the road was swarming with the authorities. Their number seemed to be concentrated around her house. She noticed bright yellow tape surrounding her house, saying: POLICE INVESTIGATION. KEEP OUT over and over again. Blue lights danced and flickered over the street, and there was the sound of a siren as an ambulance pulled in from the other end, followed by two more police cars. Lex spotted two policemen, clearly on guard, walking down the road towards her. They were chatting, and she hoped she hadn’t been spotted. Lex dived into a nearby bush, and they walked past without stopping. But as they went past, Lex spotted a gun, in a holster on one policeman’s hip. A couple of minutes later, they came past again in the opposite direction. A second gun. Lex had no idea what to do. They were at her house. Was her mum hurt? Had there been a robbery? A rod of cold, hard metal connected with the back of Lex’s head, and she blacked out. Part 9 TO BE CONTINUED... Notes ﻿So I decided to a third Fall story (therefore starting on Part 7). I chose a different flame picture to show how the intensity and danger was growing, but mainly cause I needed to mod the original logo to the point when I needed to re-find the flame picture. Which I couldn't. Hope you will enjoy this story. Toothless100 - Talk to me 13:19, August 3, 2011 (UTC) This is the hardest I've ever worked on a story. It's taking me much longer to come up with ideas, and after writing Chapter 2, I completely deleted it and rewrote the whole chapter. Toothless100 - Talk to me 08:39, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I've have written an enormous amount during the week I've been away. I used a relatively new pen and now it's run dry! But these four chapters are only the very beginning of what I wrote on holiday, which is only the very beginning of the story... Toothless100 - Talk to me 14:36, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I will get round to typing more up, hopefully today, but quite frankly there's SO much and I can't be bothered right this second. Toothless100 - Talk to me 06:33, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Hooray! I've finally got round to doing more typing. I've got another couple of chapters written, but that's as far as I've got so far. This story is already as long as Fall 2, and after the next chapter, it will be longer than The Fall! JP4: Extinction will be taken down next :) And, on top of all that, the current poll votes are challenging me to create a positive ending for the story. Oh darn. Toothless100 - Talk to me 08:41, August 29, 2011 (UTC) "Really? Then you can keep on wanting" ''I've been waiting to get that line in for AGES. Toothless100 - Talk to me 19:26, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh DARN. TWO votes for happy ending. No turning it round then... think, think, think, happy ending... how? Oh well. I've got a long time to think of one. Toothless100 - Talk to me 07:16, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I keep you all waiting so long, and all for that short chapter. How anti-climatic. Toothless100 - Talk to me 11:18, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Poll Do you want Fall 3 to end on a sad or happy note? Sad Happy Trailer ﻿ lex murphy 3.png fall 3 no 1.png hatching eggs.png fall 3 no 2.png raptor in artificial environment.png fall 3 no 3.png raptor in city.png fall 3 no 4.png fall 3 no 5.png fall 3 no 6.png attacking raptor.png fall 3 black.png Fall 3 logo.png If ''The Fall 3: The Uprising became a film, I would like the trailer to go something like this. If you click to enlarge it, the stupid arrows at the sides of the picture go away. Although, please note, there is a limit to what I can do with a Wikia slideshow. The trailer as I would want it would have a few changes: *Instead of writing, Lex would be saying the words at the bottom of the picture *The images that aren't writing would be moving pictures. *For the logo, it would start as a black screen, then the fire would come. It would 'attack' the top middle of the screen, and when it came away, Fall 3 would be visible. Then, the fire would go from bottom right to bottom left, revealing The Uprising. Category:The Fall Category:Toothless99 Fanfiction Category:Incomplete Category:Alternate Jurassic Park Category:Jurassic Park IV